


My Adventure With Moemon

by ShinyHunter136



Category: Fireman Sam (Cartoon), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 47
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136





	1. Prologue

It's 2:00 am on Friday May the 1st 2026.  
I woke up to use the bathroom in my bedroom and I saw the two Ultra Shiny Lucarios looking at me.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 2:10 am.  
I met Leah and I met Liam.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 2:15 am.  
I met Laura the Ultra Shiny Riolu and she caught herself in one Luxury Ball.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. One. I capture all of the Nuzlocke Moemon and I get all of the trainer supplies.

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 6:35 am.  
I captured all of the Nuzlocke Moemon and I got all of the Trainer supplies.  
I boxed the banned Moemon with Molayne and I boxed the other Moemon with Sonia.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in my bedroom at the Moemon Center and I've got my Moemon in their Luxury Balls.  
I got the 10 Unova Gym Badges and I lost Lani the Ultra Shiny Liepard.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. Two. I join the International Police and I get the bad guy organization Team Rocket arrested.

The next day.   
It's 6:00 am on Saturday May the 2nd 2026.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my 1st orange Melemele Island outfit.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
I joined the International Police and I got the bad guy organization Team Rocket arrested.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in my brand new house near the Ketchum family and I've got my Moemon in their Luxury Balls.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. Three. I try to get away from all of the Team Flare Grunts and I go into the world of Fireman Sam.

The next day.   
It's 6:00 am on Saturday May the 2nd 2026.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my blue Kalos outfit.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 7:20 am.  
I saw the Team Flare Grunts out on Route 1 and I got Sonic the Hoopa out.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 7:40 am.  
Sonic and I are on Pontypandy Mountain near the Rescue Center.   
It's 1:40 pm on Monday November the 2nd 2026.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. Four. I meet the firefighters and I meet the villagers.

Three hours and ten minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
I met the firefighters and I met the villagers.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in my bedroom at the fire station and I've got my Moemon in their Luxury Balls.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. Five. Sam proposes to me and I accept.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Tuesday November the 3rd 2026.  
It's 12:00 am on Sunday May the 3rd 2026.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my blue Kalos outfit.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Sam proposed to me and I accepted.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in my bedroom at the fire station and I've got my Moemon in their Luxury Balls.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. Six. We get married and we start our family.

Four days later.  
It's 6:00 am on Saturday November the 7th 2026.   
It's 12:00 am on Thursday May the 7th 2026.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my blue Kalos outfit.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
At 9:30 am Sam and I started our family.  
At 10:30 am Sam and I bought a house for me.  
Two hours later.  
It's 2:30 pm.  
Sam and I got married.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. Seven. I find out that the Team Flare Boss Lysandre is in prison and I enter the Moemon World.

Twenty minutes later.  
It's 2:40 pm.  
I checked my phone and I saw the message from the police in the Kalos Region.  
Lysandre is in prison and he won't be able to escape.   
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 3:00 pm.  
Sonic and I are at my house in Pallet Town.   
It's 9:00 am.  
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	9. Eight. I find out that the bad guy organization Team Flare is on my side and I defeat them with my Moemon.

Two hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 11:20 am.  
I found out that the bad guy organization Team Flare is on my side and I defeated them with my Moemon.  
Aliana,Bryony,Celosia,Mable and I became really good friends.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	10. Nine. I defeat the Alola Elite 4 and I become the Champion.

Five hours and thirty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
I defeated the Alola Elite 4 and I became the new Champion.  
I set up the 1st Nuzlocke rule and I set up the 2nd Nuzlocke rule.  
Ash and his friends were really proud of me.  
Professors Burnet and Kukui adopted me into their family.  
I met the four siblings in my new family and I got hugged by them.  
Six year old Jacob Lei and his two year old fraternal triplet brother Aiden Junior.  
Two year old identical twin girls Bethany and Betsy.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in my bedroom at the Professor's house and I've got my Moemon in their Luxury Balls.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	11. Ten. The traitors show up to make Ash quit and to take back their Moemon.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Friday May the 8th 2026.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my 1st orange Alolan Melemele Island outfit.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
The traitors showed up to make Ash quit and to take back their Moemon.  
The traitors got arrested and they couldn't train Moemon anymore.  
Ash and his friends picked out their new Moemon.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in my bedroom at the Professor's house and I've got my Moemon in their Luxury Balls.  
At 2:30 pm I got really sick and found out that I'm pregnant.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	12. Eleven. I defeat the Johto Gym Leaders and I win the Moeathlon medals with my Moemon.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Saturday May the 9th 2026.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my 1st purple Alolan Melemele Island outfit.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
I defeated the 8 Johto Gym Leaders and I got the badges.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in my bedroom at the Professor's house and I've got my Moemon in their Luxury Balls.  
At 4:30 pm I won the Moeathlon medals and I got my picture taken for the newspaper.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	13. Twelve. I give birth to the baby Lani Rose and everyone meets her.

Two days later.  
It's 6:00 am on Monday May the 11th 2026.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my 1st pink Alolan Melemele Island outfit.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
I had the baby Lani Rose and everyone met her.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in my bedroom at the Professor's house and I've got my Moemon in their Luxury Balls.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	14. Thirteen. I win the 8 Kalos Gym Badges and I lose Shannon the Ultra Shiny Kommo-o.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Tuesday May the 12th 2026.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my 1st black Alolan Melemele Island outfit.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 11:45 am.  
I won the 8 Kalos Gym Badges and I lost Shannon the Ultra Shiny Kommo-o.   
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and I can't eat anymore.   
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 12:50 pm.  
Lani,Sonic and I are at the house in Pontypandy.  
It's 6:50 pm on Saturday November the 12th 2026.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Moemon in their Luxury Balls.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	15. Fourteen. I get really sick with appendicitis and I get it removed.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Sunday November the 13th 2026.  
I woke up in my bed with a really sharp pain in my lower right side and I felt really hot.  
I felt really dizzy and I felt really nauseous.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Moemon in their Luxury Balls.   
I don't have the appendix anymore and I don't have the ovarian cysts anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	16. Fifteen. We leave the Kalos Region and we enter the Amaro Region.

One year later.  
It's 1:00 pm on Sunday December the 12th 2027 in Pontypandy.  
Over in our world it's 7:00 am on Saturday June the 12th 2027.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 1:20 pm.  
Everyone from Pontypandy,Sonic and I are in the Kalos Region.  
Chief Fire Officer Boyce and Jerry Lee Cridlington stayed behind.  
It's 7:20 am.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 7:25 am.  
Sonic is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 7:35 am.  
Ash and his Alolan friends surrounded us.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 7:55 am.  
We left the Kalos Region and we arrived in the Amaro Region.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	17. Sixteen. Begonda Town A Battlefield For Rivals?

Twenty minutes later.  
It's 8:15 am.  
I met the rivals of Ash and I met all of the coordinators.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 8:25 am.  
I defeated Paul and he gave me some $.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 8:45 am.  
Paul got arrested by Officer Jenny and she let us take his Moemon.  
Ash got all of Paul's Moemon and Lillie got to keep a Gliscor.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	18. Seventeen. We enter the Sinjeta Contest and I win the ribbon.

One hour and fifteen minutes later.  
It's 10:00 am.  
We entered the Sinjeta Moemon Contest and I won the ribbon.  
My opponent was Jessica and she used her Seviper.  
I used Linus for the Move round and I used Jovie for the Battle round.  
Ultra Shiny Litten and Ultra Shiny Popplio.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	19. Eighteen. We defeat Kendo the Gym Leader and we get the Palm Badge.

Twenty minutes later.  
It's 10:20 am.  
We arrived at the Gym in Vayona Town and we saw the Gym Leader Kendo sparring with two Moemon.  
Sawk and Throh.  
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 10:50 am.  
Ash,James and I won the Palm Badge.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 11:40 am.  
Crystal Miller,Jason,Jewel,Lannah Cox and Laura Healey won the Gym Badge.   
After lunch.  
It's 1:00 pm.  
Everyone is stuffed and they can't eat anymore.  
Everyone from Pontypandy and I ate lunch before leaving on the journey.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	20. Nineteen. We enter the Phrazei City Contest and I win the ribbon.

One hour and ten minutes later.  
It's 2:10 pm.   
We entered the Phrazei City Moemon Contest and I won the ribbon.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 2:30 pm.  
We're at the Grenia Cove Gym and we saw the leader swimming.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	21. Twenty. We defeat Col. Lake the Gym Leader and we get the Gym Badge.

Forty minutes later.  
It's 3:10 pm.  
Ash,James and I won the Gym Badge.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 4:00 pm.  
Crystal Miller,Jason,Jewel,Lannah Cox and Laura Healey won the Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	22. Twenty One. We defeat the Denote City Gym Leader and we get the Badge.

Twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:20 pm.  
We arrived at the Denote City Gym and we saw the Leader flying around.  
Forty minutes later.  
It's 5:00 pm.  
Ash,James and I won the Gym Badge.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 5:50 pm.  
Crystal Miller,Jason,Jewel,Lannah Cox and Laura Healey got the Gym Badge.  
After dinner.  
It's 7:00 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	23. Twenty Two. We enter the Denote City Contest and I win the ribbon.

One hour and twenty minutes later.  
It's 8:20 pm.  
We entered the Denote City Contest and I won the ribbon.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 8:40 pm.  
We're in the Kafue Town battle hall together and we're looking at the owner Mr. Battrio.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	24. Twenty Three. Mr. Battrio announces who we get to battle against in the tournament and we're really surprised.

Thirty minutes later.  
It's 9:10 pm.  
Mr. Battrio showed us the tournament battling schedule and we got really surprised.   
Sam and I are battling against each other.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Moemon Center and we're ready for the tournament tomorrow.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	25. Twenty Four. Kafue Tournament Day 1

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Sunday June the 13th 2027.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Moemon Center and we're ready for the tournament tomorrow.  
Bryony,Kiawe,Lillie,Professor Kukui,Mallow and Sam were defeated.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	26. Twenty Five. Kafue Tournament Day 2

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Monday June the 14th 2027.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Moemon Center and we're ready for the tournament tomorrow.  
Billy,Clyde,Hau,Mina,Tiffany and Tupp were defeated.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	27. Twenty Six. Kafue Tournament Day 3.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Tuesday June the 15th 2027.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Moemon Center and we're ready for the tournament tomorrow.  
Aliana,Gladion,Olivia,Plumeria,Rapp and Zipp were defeated.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	28. Twenty Seven. Kafue Tournament Day 4.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Wednesday June the 16th 2027.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and ten minutes later.  
It's 11:10 am.  
Faba,Guzma and Sophocles were defeated.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	29. Twenty Eight. My dad comes into the Moemon world to kill me with his gun and he gets arrested by the police.

Two hours later.  
It's 2:30 pm.  
My dad showed up and he got arrested by the police.  
Acerola,Celosia and Lana were defeated.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Moemon Center and we're ready for the tournament ending tomorrow.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	30. Twenty Nine. Kafue Tournament Day 5.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Thursday June the 17th 2027.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.   
We're fast asleep in the Moemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
I won in the tournament and I gave the evolutionary stones to Fireman Sam.  
Sam got 3rd place and Ash got 2nd place.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	31. Thirty. The Journey Resumes? Solosis's Psychic Powers.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Friday June the 18th 2027.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Ten minutes later.   
It's 7:10 am.  
Ash captured an Ultra Shiny male Solosis and he nicknamed the Moemon Robert.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 7:50 am.  
We found Moemon Hunter J and she's out cold from her injuries.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	32. Thirty One. We enter the Water Type Contest and Hunter J gets arrested.

Three hours later.  
It's 10:30 am.  
We entered the Water Type contest and I won the Mystic Water.  
Moemon Hunter J got arrested for the crimes that she had committed and Ash got her two Moemon.   
Alyssa the Ariados and Sabrina the Mega Salamence.  
Plumeria got Drapion and she nicknamed him Dylan.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	33. Thirty Two. We meet Christopher Cynthia's little brother and I defeat him in a battle.

Twenty minutes later.  
It's 12:50 pm.  
We arrived in Noctae City and we saw the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia sitting down on the fountain with someone.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 1:10 pm.  
Sam and his friends went back to Pontypandy.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Moemon Center and we're ready for the trial.   
At 2:30 pm I defeated Christopher and he gave me some $.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	34. Thirty Three. We win at the trial and my dad loses.

Ten days later.  
It's 6:00 am on Monday June the 28th 2027.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Moemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
At 10:45 am we won the trial and my dad lost.  
At 1:45 pm the traitors lost and Ash won.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	35. Thirty Four. My dad dies and I'm free from his abuse forever.

Two days later.  
It's 6:00 am on Wednesday June the 30th 2027.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Moemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
At 10:45 am my dad died and I'm free from his abuse forever.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	36. Thirty Five. We defeat the Loraflay Village Gym Leader Briar and we get the Jungle Badge.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Thursday July the 1st 2027.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 11:45 am.   
We defeated the Gym Leader and we got the Jungle Badge.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	37. We enter the Yudon Town Contest and I win the ribbon.

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We entered the Yudon Town Contest and I won the ribbon.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Moemon Center and I'm ready to earn some more Gym Badges.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	38. Thirty Seven. Sam and I try to give Lani Rose a sibling.

One year later.  
It's 6:00 am on Thursday June the 8th 2028.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 7:20 am.  
Sam appeared in my house and he saw Lani Rose coloring in a book.  
One hour later.  
It's 8:20 am.  
Sam and I tried for another baby.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 8:40 am.  
Sam left and he went back to the fire station.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Lani and I are fast asleep in the bedrooms.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	39. Thirty Eight. We add identical twin girls Melody Susanne and Stephanie Lynne to the family.

Four days later.  
It's 6:00 am on Monday June the 12th 2028.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours later.  
It's 10:00 am.  
I had two babies and they're identical twin girls.  
I named them Melody Susanne and Stephanie Lynne.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.   
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Moemon in their Luxury Balls.  
Lani,Melody and Stephanie are fast asleep in their cribs.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	40. Thirty Nine. I get the Hoenn Gym Badges and we meet the 2 Ex bad guy organizations.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Tuesday June the 13th 2028.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 11:45 am.  
I defeated the 9 Hoenn Gym Leaders and I got the 8 badges.  
Lani,Melody,Stephanie and I became friends with everyone in the two ex bad guy organizations.  
Aqua and Magma.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	41. Forty. I defeat the Hoenn Elite 4 and I let Wallace keep the Champion title.

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
I defeated the Hoenn Elite 4 and I let Wallace keep the Champion title.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Lani,Melody,Stephanie and I are fast asleep in the Moemon Center.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	42. Forty One. I defeat the 8 Kanto Gym Leaders and I defeat the Elite 4.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Wednesday June the 14th 2028.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 11:45 am.  
I defeated the 8 Kanto Gym Leaders and I got the badges.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Lani,Melody,Stephanie and I are fast asleep in the Moemon Center.   
At 4:30 pm I defeated Champion Red Ketchum and I let him keep his title.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	43. Forty Two. I defeat the 8 Torren Gym Leaders and I defeat the Elite 4.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Thursday June the 15th 2028.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 11:45 am.  
I defeated the 8 Torren Gym Leaders and I got the badges.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Lani,Melody,Stephanie and I are fast asleep in the Moemon Center.   
At 4:30 pm I defeated Champion Reukra and he got arrested by the police.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	44. Forty Three. Sam and I try to give our kids another sibling.

Two years later.  
It's 6:00 am on Tuesday July the 9th 2030.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 7:20 am.  
Sam appeared in my house and he saw the kids playing with some building blocks.  
One hour later.  
It's 8:20 am.  
Sam and I tried for another baby.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 8:40 am.  
Sam left and he went back to the fire station.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Lani,Melody,Stephanie and I are fast asleep in the bedrooms.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	45. Forty Four. We add triplet boys Alexander,Benjamin and Zachary to the family.

Four days later.  
It's 6:00 am on Saturday July the 13th 2030.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours later.  
It's 10:00 am.  
I had triplet boys and two are identical twins.  
I named them Alexander Michael,Benjamin Thomas and Zachary Morgan.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Alexander,Benjamin,Lani,Melody,Stephanie,Zachary and I are fast asleep in the bedrooms.   
I've got all of the Gym Badges and I'm done with all of the battles.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	46. Forty Five. The Loud House moves into Pontypandy and we introduce them to our villagers.

Six years later.  
It's 6:00 am on Sunday October the 8th 2034.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Sam and I had six more kids.  
Four year old identical twin boys Logan Daniel and Lucas Henry.  
Four year old identical twin girls Daisy Florence and Delilah Louise.  
Two year old fraternal twins Aiden Jacob and Brianna Elizabeth.  
Birthdays 8/14/30 and 9/15/32.  
Four hours later.  
It's 11:00 am.  
The Loud house family moved into Pontypandy and we introduced them to everyone because we're neighbors.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Sam and I are fast asleep in the master bedroom.  
Alexander and his eleven siblings are fast asleep in their bedrooms.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	47. Forty Six. Sam and I send our 1st daughter out on her Pokemon journey.

Two years later.  
It's 6:00 am on Sunday May the 11th 2036.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours later.  
It's 10:00 am.  
Sam and I sent Lani out on her journey.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Sam and I are fast asleep in the master bedroom.  
Melody and her ten siblings miss Lani Rose.  
The Chapter Ends and so does the series.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
